fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 92
For All The Living Things 生きる者たちよ (Ikirumono-tachi yo) is the 92nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 13, 2011. The battles against the Edolas Royal Kingdom rage on. Edolas Fairy Tail has finally come to a decision and allied with Earthland Fairy Tail against the Royal Army. Erza Scarlet manages to defeat Erza Knightwalker. In the meantime, the three Dragon Slayers experience difficulties against Faust, while Mystogan plans to execute the one method to stop the war: rid Edolas of its Magic. Synopsis Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco, Happy and Carla crash land after their Legion falls. They are immediately ambushed by the Edolas Royal Army who attempt to turn Happy and Carla into lacrima as they are the only remaining Exceeds who haven't been transformed. Gray, angered, uses his Magic to protect the two. Meanwhile, in Edolas Fairy Tail, Lucy Ashley declares that they should save the Exceeds and their world from the Royal Kingdom who's trying to take everything for themselves. However, there are still second thoughts and doubts among the rest of the members. Erza Scarlet continues to battle Erza Knightwalker. The two are evenly-matched as they exchange blows of their Magic. At the same time, the three Dragon Slayers are being overpowered by Faust in his Dorma Anim while Coco and Lucy join in the fight against the army after summoning Loke. However, they are also overpowered when the Legions arrive. Fortunately, it seems Edolas Fairy Tail has come to a decision as their tree-guild suddenly pops out of the Earthland Mages' battle site and captures the Legions of the Royal Army. They storm out of their guild and charge at the army. Earthland and Edolas Fairy Tail work together to battle the army, this time gaining the upper hand. Meanwhile, Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, and Scarlet's strongest armor, Armadura Fairy, clash and make a huge explosion. Their weapons shatter after the collision. With the island they're on threatening to crash and their Magic out of supply, the two settle for hand-to-hand combat. All the battles rage on, but theirs come to a close when Knightwalker surrenders after realizing the truth that Scarlet speaks about having a good heart that cares for others, being alive and surviving in the world though without Magic. In the meantime, Mystogan and Pantherlily arrive in the chamber that creates Anima. He reveals his plan to Pantherlily: he will put the Anima in reverse and rid Edolas of its Magic in order to stop the war. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** * (Summoned the Lion, Loke) * * * Spells used *Freeze * * *Regulus Punch * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * Weapons used *Magic Bullets *Magicalize Cannons *Various swords * ** ** ** ** ** * * *Various Magical Weapons Navigation